One Step Forward, One Step Back
by K.AudreyLeto
Summary: This is for day two of Faberry Week. The prompt is jealousy. It's the beginning of Senior year and when Rachel finds Quinn with a brunette Cheerio pressed against a locker; she finally finds to courage to tell her what she has always wanted to tell her and in turn Quinn tells her how she feels as well. Features Pink Quinn and takes place after The Purple Piano Project. Enjoy!


**A/N: I missed last Faberry week because I was writing SIB and then I missed yesterday's prompt because I couldn't think of anything to write. I have been having a bit of a problem writing recently and anyone following MMH knows that but I figured I'd give it a try. Sorry if it's bad. I haven't written anything in like three weeks.**

**This is set just after The Purple Piano Project so that means Pink Quinn. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Faberry Week Day 2 prompt: Jealousy**

**Warning: Sexy time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**One Step Forward, One Step Back**

Rachel leaned against her locker and she let out a loud sigh. She couldn't believe the nerve of this girl.

First they were enemies.

And then they had become tentative friends.

And then Quinn Fabray dyed her hair pink, started to hang out with an unsavory group of girls known as the _Skanks_, and she started to date a forty year old skateboarder.

What Rachel didn't tell anyone but she knew because she had seen it with her own eyes was that the skateboarder was actually only around mid-twenties and was also…

A girl.

Quinn Fabray was dating a girl and Rachel didn't care at all- for several reasons- and in fact it explained a few things about Quinn that she had always wondered about; but she kept it a secret.

It was Quinn's secret to tell and she wouldn't be the one to blow Quinn's world apart this time… not like last time when she told Finn about the baby.

No this time she would be a real friend.

It wasn't until the school year started that she realized that Quinn wasn't keeping this a secret at all. Apparently Quinn was more than comfortable with her sexuality… or maybe she wasn't and the pink hair, new clothes, new friends, and new attitude were a defense mechanism for when and if she got teased about it. She'd never know.

But she did know that- either way- Quinn was very comfortable with who she was; even more so than Rachel was about her own sexuality.

She had only told her dads that she was bisexual. She had come to terms with it shortly after prom the year before when she finally noticed that she was always chasing after Quinn; instead of the boys she was supposedly in love with. She realized that Quinn was so much more special than any other girl she had ever met and that maybe she was a little bit in love with her.

She never did anything about it and tried to make things work with Finn whom she also cared for very much. But shortly after their loss at Nationals she couldn't stand the sight of him anymore and broke it off for good.

It was then that she sought out Quinn.

And it was then that she found a newer, darker, and sexier- well she was always sexy- and very, very different Quinn Fabray.

And she definitely liked it.

But she liked every inch of Quinn.

When she saw her with that girl at the skate park she felt a rush of jealousy and arousal. It was a weird combination and she has since felt the same thing every single time she saw Quinn with another girl.

She was also quite certain it was that very same jealousy that caused her to embellish the age of said skateboarder when she retold the story.

And it was also the very same jealousy she felt at this very moment as she watched Quinn pressing a young brunette Cheerio into the locker. And as that fucking cheerleader's lips pressed against Quinn's neck she wanted to rip her throat out and resume her role.

She watched as the girl wrapped her fingers around Quinn's neck and played with the short pink-blonde hairs at the base of her neck and Rachel growled… those should be her fingers. She watched as Quinn pressed one hand against the locker and arched her neck back, and she watched as the other hand slid up the girls' exposed thigh.

And then she watched as Quinn turned her head slightly, and she watched as Quinn's eyes landed on her.

She was looking right fucking at her as this girl sucked on her neck and then she smirked.

She fucking smirked and Rachel well she growled again.

Quinn chuckled, looked back to the girl, and pulled away from her. The girl smiled as Quinn cupped her cheek.

_Oh how Rachel wished that was her cheek_.

And then Quinn leaned closer and was about to kiss her when something inside Rachel snapped and she stormed over.

"Quinn!" She nearly screamed as she stopped beside them. She saw both girls look over at her and when she saw those hazel eyes land on her with another fucking smirk playing on those lips she wanted to punch her in the face or rip her clothes off.

_And she couldn't decide what she wanted to do more_.

"I'm kind of busy Rach," she husked and Rachel felt arousal shoot through her body and settle between her legs.

_Oh what she wouldn't do to hear that gravelly voice moaning her name. _

Quinn's eyes left her again and looked back at the girl. "Rach… we'll talk later," Quinn's said before her lips descended toward the girl again but then Rachel grasped her wrist and yanked her roughly away from the girl's clutches.

"We'll talk now," she growled and turned on her heel dragging Quinn along with her. Quinn was merely laughing but not making a move to stop Rachel. She looked back at the girl still standing against the locker.

"I'll see you later babe," Quinn said with a wink and the girl smiled. Rachel stopped in her tracks and turned around so quickly that she collided with Quinn. Both girls sucked in a heavy breath at the contact but Rachel quickly pushed her away.

Even though she had just been dragging her.

And again Quinn just laughed.

Rachel looked past Quinn to the girl and shot her the iciest head bitch glare she could muster.

"Um… no she won't," Rachel said and looked briefly at Quinn before she tugged on her arm again.

"Quinn!" The girl whined but Quinn finally had Rachel where she wanted her and she wasn't going to let her own pride get in her way this time so she kept her mouth shut.

"Run along," Rachel growled at the girl and then watched as she did in fact leave. A satisfied smirk crept up Rachel's face and that was all Quinn's pride could take. She turned back to the girl who was still down the hall.

"I'll call you later babe," she yelled and then heard Rachel growl. Then she felt her arm being tugged and she was soon being yanked into the nearest bathroom. Rachel pushed her inside and then started pacing. Quinn leaned against the door and laughed at Rachel's obvious jealousy.

"What the fuck was that Quinn?" Rachel yelled and Quinn moaned at the cuss word and also at Rachel's flushed appearance.

"What the fuck was what Rach?" She husked and took a step closer.

"I can't believe I broke up with Finn for you!" She screamed and Quinn sucked in a breath.

"Y-You what?"

"Yeah I realized that I never loved him… or Jesse or anyone as much as I love you and I went to find you and what do I find? I find pink fucking hair and smoking… and a stupid bitch skateboarder with her hands all over what should be mine," as Rachel was yelling she didn't even notice that Quinn had gotten closer.

"Ra-"

"No! So, I fucking decided to wait and confront you when we got to school but what to I find then… I find that you have quit glee club in favor of smoking behind the bleachers and setting fucking pianos on fire!" Quinn took another step closer. "And even after I tried to convince you to come back, and I thought maybe I had… but then today I come in to school and hope to find enough courage to finally tell you what I've wanted to tell you since prom and what do I find?" She stopped pacing and finally noticed that Quinn was now standing before her.

And Quinn noticed the tears in her eyes.

"I find you with a fucking cheerleader with her lips all over you… where my lips should be," Quinn reached for her and Rachel slapped her hand out of the way. "I know you wanted me Quinn… I'm not stupid okay… yeah maybe it took me a while to figure it out but I didn't fucking make it up!"

"No you did!" Quinn boomed and Rachel jumped in surprise. Quinn took a step toward her; Rachel took a step back. "But what was I to fucking do Rachel?! All you wanted was Finn… and even though I was dating him to keep him the fuck away from you all he wanted was you! What was I supposed to do huh?"

"Take me," Rachel said and she didn't mean for it to come out so… so sexy.

But it had.

And maybe she did mean for it to.

Quinn took another step forward and Rachel took another step back.

"Wasn't Finn already taking you?" She said it as if the words were painful. Rachel shook her head no. And Quinn let out a relived sigh.

"You said you knew after prom… if that is true why the fuck did I have to watch Finn fucking Hudson slobbering all over you and ruining our chances at Nationals?" She took another step forward and Rachel took another step back but this time her back collided with the wall of the bathroom stall and Quinn leaned closer pressing her hand on the wall near Rachel's head. "Why did I have to watch the two of you come back into the fucking choir room like a happy little couple… answer that Rachel."

"B-Because," she stammered. Quinn was so close, she could smell the smoke and mint mixture of her breath and it was fucking sexy. She could feel the heat of Quinn's body.

"Why did I have to fucking watch Finn's hands all over what should have been mine… and why the fuck did I have to change everything about myself for you see how much I fucking love you," Rachel sucked in a breath. "And for you to finally have the guts to step up to the fucking plate," Rachel could see that Quinn was hurt and angry but there was something else there too.

She was looking from her eyes to her lips and back again.

"Why is it that whenever I take one step forward, you take one step back?"

"For the same reason you do Quinn?" Rachel finally spoke. "B-Because we both want this and we are both so fucking afraid that the other one doesn't," Quinn nodded. "And to answer your question… well questions," Rachel gulped loudly. "I-It was because I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same okay," she threw her hands up in the air and Quinn thought she looked fucking adorable. "I-I thought getting the chance to love Quinn Fabray was a dream that would never come true… it wasn't until I saw you at the skate park with that fucking girl that I realized that maybe I had been right.

"Right about what?"

"I thought maybe I had been right about you loving me too," Quinn nodded.

"I always fucking have Rachel!" She shouted and this time Rachel nodded and grasped the hand that wasn't on the wall.

"Then fucking take what is yours… what has always been yours." That was it. Quinn's lips crashed against hers and both girls moaned in unison. Rachel shuddered when she felt Quinn's tongue glide across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. When Quinn's tongue pushed into her mouth she gripped her shoulders and wanted more.

She pulled Quinn's hand and pushed it under her skirt and against her soaking wet panties.

They both moaned.

Well Quinn sort of growled and pulled off of those incredible lips.

"But-but Finn," Quinn stammered.

"Has never made me wet."

"Fuck Rach," Quinn said with a sigh and pressed her forehead against Rachel's.

"That's the idea."

"You and Finn-"

"We broke up… a week after school ended," she said and saw Quinn's eyes widen as she pulled her head back and a smile crept over her lips. She thought they had been together all summer. "And I went to look for you because-"

"Because?" Quinn teased and then she began to move her fingers in circles over Rachel's clit.

"B-B-Because… Oh fuck Quinn," she pulled her lip in between her teeth at the sensation.

"Because what Rach?"

"Because I wanted you… I want you Quinn… I want you to be mine."

"I already am," Quinn admitted. "I always have been," at those words Rachel cupped Quinn's neck and pulled her into a heated kiss that ended when Rachel pulled back with a moan.

"In-Inside Quinn…. Please," she begged and Quinn nodded but didn't do anything. It wasn't until Rachel's eyes met hers again and saw the worry in them. "W-What?"

"I-I just… I want to but… shouldn't it be special?"

"It will be special because it's with the right person… please," Quinn smirked but didn't move. "I-If you don't I'm going to have to finish myself off." Quinn contemplated stopping and watching Rachel do that but she decided she needed to feel Rachel more. She pulled her hand away and heard Rachel's frustrated sigh. But when she pulled Rachel's panties off she felt her shudder with anticipation.

Quinn ran her fingers through Rachel's wetness a few times and just as Rachel was about to start begging again she pushed inside with one finger.

"Oh fuck Quinn," Rachel husked. "More… please," Quinn obliged and pulled out before filling her up with two fingers. "Oh god yes… I've dreamt about this so many times."

"Y-You have?" Rachel nodded, Quinn started to thrust harder, and Rachel's head fell back against the wall with a dull thud. "You know what I've dreamt about doing?"

"W-Wh… oh shit fuck. What?"

"This," Quinn dropped to her knees and held Rachel's skirt up with her free hand. She heard Rachel gasp as stared at that beautiful wet sight before her that she had only ever dreamed of seeing and she leaned forward.

Rachel sucked in a deep breath when she felt Quinn's tongue on her clit. The feeling was out of this world and with Quinn's fingers still pumping in and out she was very close to the edge and though the school bathroom wasn't the ideal place to lose her virginity it was definitely the perfect time and with the perfect person.

Quinn nearly came when she got her very first taste of Rachel Berry and she knew she would eat this girl every day for the rest of her life. She felt those fingers in her hair and those walls tightening around her own fingers and when Rachel came with a scream of her name she knew she would do anything and everything to keep hearing that sound.

As Rachel calmed down she pulled her fingers out and licked them off before she licked Rachel clean. She held Rachel up as she got to her feet and when Rachel could feel her limbs against she pushed Quinn away from her.

Quinn panicked briefly before she saw Rachel's megawatt smile.

"My turn," she took one step forward and Quinn took one step back. "I have been dying to make you come Quinn."

"God Rach-" Quinn moaned and when Rachel took another step forward she took another step back. They did this dance- just like they always did- until Quinn's back was pressed up against the door of the bathroom and Rachel's hand was tugging at the button of Quinn's jeans.

"Do you want?" Rachel teased and Quinn nodded wildly. Rachel couldn't decide if she wanted to lick her or fuck her but when she ended up on her knees in front of the girl of her dreams as she pulled those jeans from those pale legs the decision was made for her. She could see how wet Quinn was for her through her lime green panties and she needed to taste it.

She leaned forward and closed her mouth over the girl's center and licked at her panties.

"Oh fuck!" Quinn moaned loudly and pushed Rachel closer. Rachel continued to lick at her panties until Quinn was digging her blunt nails into her scalp. "Off! Take the panties off… right fucking now!" Rachel smirked into Quinn's wet sex and ripped the panties off of her.

Literally ripped them.

And she was finally where she had always wanted to be.

"Lick me baby," Quinn moaned and Rachel could've come again just from that name alone. And then she did. She sucked Quinn's clit into her mouth and pushed two fingers deep inside. She fucked Quinn Fabray against the door and loved the way the girl writhed for her, and moaned for her, and screamed her name when she was nearing release.

"Fuck Rachel I'm going to come," she hummed and Rachel pulled her fingers out and drove her tongue deep inside. Her fingers went to work on that clit and within minutes Quinn was coming into her mouth and Rachel had never tasted anything so sweet.

_She wanted more._

_And for every day of her life_.

Once Quinn had calmed down Rachel got to her feet.

She was worried that it was going to be awkward so she was very pleasantly surprised when Quinn pulled her into a scorching kiss and when it ended she pressed their foreheads together again.

"Be my girlfriend," she whispered.

"I'm sorry Quinn was that a question?"

"Are you always going to be so difficult Berry?"

"Probably."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Rachel barely said before her lips were being covered by Quinn's. After another amazing kiss Rachel stared into those hazel eyes and smiled.

"Come back to glee club."

"I'm sorry Rachel was that a question?"

"Please," Rachel begged.

"I don't think so."

"Is it always going to be one step forward and one step back with us?"

"Probably."

"Please come back to glee club?" Rachel pleaded and Quinn shook her head no. Quinn got nervous when she saw Rachel's smirk creep up again. Rachel turned to the sink to wash her hands but she looked back. "I guess I'll just have to make you jealous again."

"You wouldn't."

"It worked this time."

"That was me making you jealous," Quinn said.

"Maybe… but Quinn," she stepped closer. "I have been making you jealous long before today and I can do it again."

"What if I agree to come back?" Quinn wondered.

"One step forward," Rachel said with a satisfied smirk. "And if you don't I'll flirt with Finn until you do."

"One step back," Quinn said with a smirk.

"Naturally."

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
